This invention relates to an electrical cable connector of the type for mating with a complementary header assembly, where the connector is provided with an overlying sliding boot assembly or cover disengaging the connector from such header assembly.
A common feature of prior art devices of this type is the provision of a pair of opposing latching members which must be grasped and squeezed to effect unmating of the connector from a complementary connector or a header assembly. A recent example thereof is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,523. Briefly, the invention thereof is directed to a connector comprising a housing having a cable receiving end and a connector receiving end; and relatively heavy gauge metal latching arms located along lateral sides of the housing. The latching arms are provided with engaging ends with hooking tabs for engaging a complementary electrical connector, and actuator ends for finger grasping to actuate movement of the engaging ends of the latching arms. Further means are included for pivoting the latching arms around pivot points located between the engaging ends and the actuator ends.
The manner by which the present invention achieves the objectives hereof, particularly the unmating or release mechanism, and how the system hereof differs from that of the copending application, will become apparent to those skilled in the art from reading these specifications, particularly when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.